


Anything It Takes

by mytinystars



Series: Special Agent Son Hyunwoo and Assassin Yoo Kihyun [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crying, Mega foreshadowing for something that is to come in the future, Mentioned Son Chaemin, Mentioned Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Unbetaed because we die like men, part of something much much bigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytinystars/pseuds/mytinystars
Summary: Jiyong’s breath caught in his throat as he read the message on the screen in front of him.3:05 pm, Sat, October 12 -- In person meeting with Yo|NJD54KSHF>>!d Ndy6][d Kao] hsyfy aDG’[}+AH ?!????That’s weird, he thought bitterly, and closed the laptop with a heavy sigh.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: Special Agent Son Hyunwoo and Assassin Yoo Kihyun [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557196
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Anything It Takes

Jiyong’s breath caught in his throat as he read the message on the screen in front of him.

_**3:05 pm, Sat, October 12 -- In person meeting with Yo|NJD54KSHF >>!d Ndy6][d Kao] hsyfy aDG’[}+AH ?!????** _

_That’s weird,_ he thought bitterly, and closed the laptop with a heavy sigh. 

~~~

Jiyong held his breath as he stood before the doors, his best agents and soldiers up against each wall. His heart pulsed anxiously in his chest, sending shocks of anxiety through his veins, but he kept a straight face, blank eyes, and lips pressed into a thin line. He couldn’t let whoever was about to see him notice his anxiety and more importantly, he couldn’t let the agents around him -- his team, his friends, the people he considered his kids -- witness his nervousness either. His sweaty palms grasped at nothing and he took a moment to remind himself of the glock strapped to the back of his leg, hidden by his trench coat. He dearly hoped it wouldn’t be needed.

The doors slid open.

Jiyong’s lips parted in shock. He heard gasps and murmurs around the room as his agents took in who they were seeing. He blinked, wanting to make sure he was seeing right.

“It’s been a long time, boss,” Kihyun smiled wearily, then dipped forwards in a deep bow. 

Before Jiyong stood a man he hadn’t seen in three years, a man no one had heard from at all in the time following Diablo’s death. Before him stood a man who was strong, full, warmed by the gift of parenthood, rounded by hugging and holding the two he loved the most in the world, and softened by the gift of pure, innocent love of a child who knew no better. His cheeks were full and red, his black hair thick and wavy on his head, his skin was smoothed by the gentle touch of a little girl and the loving electricity of his other half, his one true love, the man he’d loved and married years and years ago. 

Before him stood a man whose tender gaze was weighted by a force that tugged on his happiness and security, whose eyes crinkled with age, age that had come too soon. He was only—what? 39 now? Jiyong gazed into Kihyun's dark eyes, noticed that Kihyun’s heartstrings had been wrenched and tugged on by a burden so heavy, so thick and slimy, and it left Jiyong breathless.

“Kihyun,” Jiyong found himself saying, with a soft smile, because this was a man he’d known since he was young, orphaned and scared but with a fire that refused to flicker and die. “What a surprise.”

Kihyun’s lips twisted into a more genuine smile, a smile that ripped at Jiyong’s chest because _God,_ he’d missed that smile. 

“Your daughter, she must be eight by now, hm?” Jiyong asked, relaxing a little bit as Kihyun stepped forwards to shake his hand. He fought back a wince. Why the _fuck_ was Kihyun shaking his hand? Kihyun, who he’d raised and turned from a calloused, traumatized orphan into a killing machine who still had the capacity to love and care and _feel,_ was shaking his hand as though they were business partners, acquaintances, _strangers,_ and not brothers. Though, Jiyong thought with a bitter, silent snarl, to the world that’s just what they were. Or, used to be. 

Business partners. The words echoed sourly in his head, tasted nasty in his mouth.

“Yes. Eight last May,” Kihyun’s smile fell suddenly and Jiyong almost jumped forwards as if he could catch it, bring it back, reel it back onto his face like a fishing line with its hook snagged through the soft flesh of a fish’s lips. “She has been ill.”

The words pierced Jiyong’s heart.

“Ill, how…?”

Kihyun looked back at Jiyong then, and Jiyong felt as though he’d been kicked in the chest. The brown eyes that once held the warmth of a father who loves his daughter so much, so much, the eyes that gazed upon a life so innocent, so gentle, so blissful and young and naive, those eyes held pain and baggage and anxiety and desperation that Jiyong felt no parent ever deserved to suffer. His eyes were tired and heavy laden and Jiyong wanted to fix it.

“We fear she’s been poisoned.” 

The words sent a shock of cold ice up Jiyong’s spine.

“Poisoned? Tell me why,” Jiyong said, trying to lead Kihyun to his desk, but the younger stood but did not sit, paced a nervous hole in the floor that only deepend with his cloaked stare.

“We have been… receiving threats,” Kihyun said slowly, and Jiyong’s heart rate spiked. “Threats to me, threats to Hyunwoo, threats to.. Chaemin. Threats to her life, her health…”

Jiyong blinked, and then Kihyun was on his knees before him, hands clasped above his head. Jiyong took a shaky step back, horrified at the sight of someone so strong forced to kneel. 

“I know it’s been years, I know I have done nothing to keep in contact with you and my work, and I know I don’t deserve any of your sympathy or help. Ten years ago you told Hyunwoo and me to finish our work, to focus on the journey of parenthood and the life we created and I did it because I knew you were right. Hyunwoo was angry but we did it and Chaemin is my life, I’ll sacrifice anything for her. Please allow me to be a little selfish, Jiyong,” Kihyun kept his head bowed with his hands linked above his hair, but Jiyong could see shiny tears begin to sparkle on the floor. “I know this is emotional blackmail and I will forever hate myself for it but I am so scared, Jiyong. Hyunwoo and I have never felt fear like this. It doesn’t bring us any pleasure to drag you into our private lives or to pull ourselves back into this life but please, please, I beg of you, Jiyong, help me protect my child.”

Jiyong watched with wide, horrified eyes because Kihyun shouldn’t be like this—sobbing on his knees, hands shaking and white from where they’re clasped in prayer above him, begging him for his help. Kihyun shouldn’t be begging—not for this, not for _anything_ —but especially not for this. In more than one way, Jiyong saw Kihyun as family—a little brother, someone close to him, someone deeply part of his life—and the last thing Jiyong ever wanted to see was this, a broken man, anxious and desperate to protect someone he loved, someone he breathed, someone he created. Chaemin was only eight. She’d barely lived long enough to even begin to understand the life Hyunwoo and Kihyun lived before she came alone. Jiyong didn’t wish this kind of horror on anyone, not even his worst enemies. 

Shaking his head, Jiyong gripped Kihyun’s arms, pulled him back to his feet and tugged the broken man into his arms, letting him cry. Wetness seeped through the leather that clung to his shoulder but Jiyong paid it no mind, allowing his brother to break down his walls and pour his stress in a thick flood. 

Jiyong could count on one had the number of times he'd ever actually met Chaemin. Kihyun and Hyunwoo were sharply protective—Minhyuk, Changkyun, Hoseok, Hyungwon and Jooheon were the only members of the agency who were in any way part of her life. But she was the sweetest thing, a true product of two of the best people Jiyong had ever had the pleasure of meeting, training, loving. He looked in her eyes and saw the flawless, most perfect blend of Kihyun and Hyunwoo; she was someone who felt things deeply, who loved truly and thickly, who was the innocent result of the faithful and everlasting love of her parents. He made his decision right then and there. His voice came from him next, low and serious, dangerous and cold, but so full of emotion and truth and raw feeling.

_“I will do anything it takes.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is really short and frustratingly vague but this little snippet is like the "back of the book" for something I'm planning that will be much bigger and come a little bit later. Winter break for me is coming up pretty soon which will give me a lot of time to work on it so please be patient and hang in there!


End file.
